


The Making of a Queen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora's thoughts on ruling in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Cora  
> Date Written: 12 February 2014  
> Word Count: 131  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Cora's thoughts on ruling in Wonderland.  
> Spoilers: Just consider Cora's entire storyline up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, Cora… You evil, dark, seductive woman, you! How I adore writing for you. I need to do it more often.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

The miller's daughter  
Who became Henry's princess  
Later demoted  
To rule over Mills Manor  
A princess without a crown.

It wasn't until  
The imp tricked Regina  
That I became queen.  
That looking glass proved to be  
So much more beneficial.

Ruling Wonderland  
Was a study in chaos,  
But rarely controlled.  
How could those imbeciles think  
They could survive without me?

Some days were a chore.  
I couldn't leave Wonderland.  
The imp's little trick,  
Combined with Regina's fear,  
Made me a prisoner there.

But I was the queen.  
I finally got my crown.  
I ruled them strictly,  
With their best interests in mind,  
As I did with Regina.

They didn't like it  
Any more than my daughter.  
But I didn't care.  
I was their queen, their mother,  
And Mother _always_ knows best.


End file.
